


Some villains fear a pink ball.

by KingFranPetty



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: 4th wall madness, Anti-Hero, Betrayal, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Canon Temporary Character Death, Dark Character, Dark Comedy, Eldritch, Embarrassment, Enemies, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Sorry, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Temporary Character Death, The Author Regrets Everything, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Rightfully so I think. Seriously, that walking stomach is quite the fighter.





	Some villains fear a pink ball.

It was another sunny day on Popstar. The air smelled like cake and bread. The clouds were few but fluffy and oddly shaped. The birds sang and the grass was just the right shade of green. In another universe, a fast gent stole the intelligence while beating randos with a baseball bat. Yes, just like every Kirby game and fic I have written for this fandom so far it all starts peacefully. Just as a massive threat is about to appear. Speaking of which, someone is setting their watch. The timing is wonderful. From the skyline fell 4 forms, crashing into the ground below. Immediately after this, Metaknight's crashes into the dirt. 

As always, Kirby saw this and set off to deal with whatever happened. Surprising how many of these threats come from the skies, no? Kirb looked into the large dent. There's the ship, Void Termina, a small amount of Dark Matter, Magolor, and Marx. How? I'd like to know too. Must've got kicked out whatever takes the souls of gods and Eldritch abominations to all creation. They should know which one they are... I don't know how these jack asses are going to fit. The pink puffball slides down into the pit. 

A black mass of many eyes opened it's eyes and floated to get a better view. What the hell happened? The last memory was blurry, mostly just dying painfully. The red eyes blinked a few times as the world came back into focus. Just like that a wave of rage filled it's very being. This world isn't itself. It must be taken into the darkness. As all things must. Dark Matter must be all. 

Something wasn't right. They had died. Can beings like them even die? The world was slowly coming back to view. A world that they had been summoned to destroy. It all should be gone. This world and every other one. Space and time. All existence will sooner join to them. Until there is nothing and all only void. 

So two beings of great power looked upon the planet. Then looked to each other. Now, You might not know too much about the behavior of "heavenly" bodies, Reader. When two get close enough, they will destroy each other. Personally, I find gods to fight wherever they notice another exists. It's one of the reasons I don't physically enter stories like this with any of my self interts. What else would a character call an Author other than God? Hehehe. Meta is funny. 

Void Termina and Dark Matter however forgot about the tiny little issue that stopped them last time. A small pink problem that eats gods every Sunday. Both of these threats got a quick reminder of this factor. As Kirby floated up to their faces to ready an attack. Having learned the lesson about the hero's likelihood to winning faster then most Nintendo villains, the two backed off their plans to destroy each other and all reality afterwards. 

Pinky narrowed a eye to them both before floating down. Wise choice. Trust me, this is better for everyone that you picked this. Metaknight popped open a hatch on the ship. "Did I hit... Oh." Please keep going I'm sure the two lovely people would love to hear the rest. Meta turned his eyes down. He sighed with grand disappointment at the state of his ship. Hardly surprising, it crashed after shooting down 4 world breakers. 

On the topic of disasters, Marx and Magolor are still out cold. Kirb picked up a jester. "Hey, Kirby. Are you sure about that?" The knight joked sarcastically. The pink demon huffed in reply. The edge ball jumped out of the hatch, grabbing a lying egg. "King Dedede probably has a spare room in the castle." Our yellow glowing eyed anti hero puzzled aloud. Pinks chirped a note to approve. "What are we doing with... Them?" The bat winged blueberry pointed out the galaxy crushing elephants in the room while dragging an egg across the ground. Kirby thought for a second. "Poyo." This shook the whole air of the room. 

"You think we should bring them with us?!" Metaknight questioned. This ask was rather useless to changing anyone's mind as Dark Matter was already hovering behind the god eater. Gooey 2.0. Now with 300% more eyes per mile. Wait... Now there's just one giant eye. If that betrayal tag is only talking about Mags and The clown, may be you'll keep that eye. It'd be a first. Our sword lover began to realize the foolishness of that question when Void Termina was a few feet ahead of him. 

Congrats. This is the ending. Have a day, Reader.


End file.
